


I’d burn up a sun if it would help my best friend

by Hawwkgirl



Series: Just Tumblr Thoughts [16]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Funny, Gen, blackvibe, brotp: cisco & iris, cisco going to iris for relationship advice, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>joshuahdun asked:<br/>”Don’t make it into a big deal.” cisco/iris (friendship or not; up to you)<br/>I’m gonna go with friendship here because I really don’t ship it romantically sorry</p>
<p>“Oh shit.” Cisco almost shouted.<br/>“Cisco what the hell did you do?” Iris asked, staring at her best friend.<br/>“I sent a message to her.” Cisco exclaimed, freaking out.<br/>“Oh my god. What did you say?” Iris asked.<br/>“I said “hi, we need to talk?”” Cisco replied. “I meant to send it to Caitlin, she wanted to talk to me about her and Ronnie’s wedding. Oh shit I screwed up. Iris I sent a message to her!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’d burn up a sun if it would help my best friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joshuadun](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=joshuadun).



“Oh  _shit_.” Cisco almost shouted.

“Cisco what the hell did you do?” Iris asked, staring at her best friend.

“I sent a message to  _her_.” Cisco exclaimed, freaking out.

“Oh my god. What did you say?” Iris asked.

“I said “hi, we need to talk?”” Cisco replied. “I meant to send it to Caitlin, she wanted to talk to me about her and Ronnie’s wedding. Oh shit I screwed up. Iris I sent a message to  _her_!”

“Cis, calm down.” Iris said, looking him in the eyes. “But you two  _do_  need to talk.”

“What am I supposed to say? I mean we haven’t talked since the… the…  _you know_. I mean what if she forgot? What are we supposed to talk about if she didn’t forget? What if it’s not supposed to have happened.” Cisco asked nervously jumping up and pacing the floor.

Iris rolled her eyes, “Cisco you haven’t stopped talking about… “her” since the kiss.”

“Don’t say “kiss”! And don’t say her name either!” Cisco screeched.

“I  _didn’t_  say her name.” Iris pointed out.

“But you were going to!” Cisco exclaimed. “Next thing you’ll be texting  _her_  telling  _her_  that you’re ready for  _our_ wedding!”

 “Cis,  _calm down_.” Iris said again. ” **Don’t make it into a big deal**.”

“Don’t make it a big deal?! How am I not supposed to make it a big deal? We  _kissed_. Me and  _Laurel Lance_ kissed! We were talking then kissing then nothing!” Cisco nearly shouted. “And we can’t forget that she’s the Black freakin’ Canary!”

“And there you go saying her name. And saying “kiss”.” Iris muttered.

Cisco glared at Iris, “Shut up.”

“Is this a bad time?” Barry asked, entering the room and glancing between Iris and Cisco.

“Not really.” Iris said kissing her boyfriend on the cheek. “Cisco’s just freaking out because he sent Laur- sorry,  _her_  a text saying that they need to talk.”

“But don’t they?” Barry asked, wraping his arms around Iris’s waist.

“That’s what I said.” Iris muttered.

“No! Yes! Maybe!” Cisco exclaimed, still pacing. “I don’t know! What did you two do after your first kiss?”

Barry opened his mouth but Iris cut him off.

“Well to be truthful, it was a really long kiss… then…  _other_  things happened.” Iris said.

Cisco went bright red, and Barry was probably red too but he burried his face in the back of Iris’s head to hide it.

“Okay, enough info.” Cisco muttered.

“Wasn’t gonna give you more.” Iris replied with a smirk, it was great making both her best friend and her boyfriend blush brighter than the sun.

“Just talk to Laurel.” Iris said. “What’s the worst that could happen?”

“She could beat me up with her nightstick?” Cisco suggusted.

Iris rolled her eyes, “Cis, you said  _she_  kissed  _you_. So if she doesn’t want to talk to you she can talk to  _me_.”

Cisco turned a brighter shade of red, “You would do that?”

“ _Cisco_ , I’d burn up a sun if it would help my best friend.” Iris said, smirking slightly at her Doctor Who reference, Cisco _had_  forced her to watch Doctor Who after all.


End file.
